1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-116395 discloses an electrical connection device (connector) that includes a connecting connector element with a terminal supporting portion for supporting two connection terminals connected to end parts of conductive wires and a cover to be mounted on the connecting connector element to sandwich the connection terminals by covering an upper opening of the connecting connector element. Grooves are provided on an end part of the connecting connector element to allow the passage of the wires. A wire pressing portion projects from the cover at a position corresponding to the grooves. The wire pressing portion presses the wires when the cover is mounted on the connecting connector element to prevent the wires from coming out of the grooves. Thus, the wires are pressed firmly between the wire pressing portion and groove surfaces, so that the wires do not move loosely in the grooves, and rattling of the connection terminals can be suppressed even if the wires drawn out to outside are, for example, pulled. However, wire holding spaces between the wire pressing portion and the groove surfaces are of fixed size, and the holding spaces cannot be changed if diameters of the wires are changed. Thus, there is a problem of having to prepare a plurality of devices corresponding to diameters of conductive wires.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of holding a wire even if a wire diameter is changed.